


Can I Use Your Bathroom?

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [4]
Category: Happy Tree Friends, Multi-Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, Comedy, Crossover, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy needs to use Meowth's bathroom... or does he?Parody of a SpongeBob scene.





	Can I Use Your Bathroom?

(Meowth hears a knock at the door. He answers; Lumpy is standing at the door and holding his hands over his lower body.)

Meowth: What?

Lumpy: Can I use your bathroom?

Meowth: Lumpy, go use your own bathroom.

Lumpy: I don't think I can make it. Please?

Meowth: No.

Lumpy: Please?

Meowth: No.

Lumpy: Please?

Meowth: No.

Lumpy: (about to lose it) PLEASE!!

Meowth: (moves out of the way) Okay, make it quick.

(Short beat. Lumpy removes his hands from his lower body.)

Lumpy: That's okay.

(Meowth looks shocked, and then dismayed. He shuts the door on Lumpy.)


End file.
